Bella and Edward have the Sex Factor!
by Chilly-Pepper
Summary: Bella and Edward enter the X factor, and stun the judges with their superness! Louis oggles Bella, and afterwards Bella wants to get revenge on a certain waitress who flirted with Edward some years ago...Read and Review!This is my first fic!Love u all!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Fiction: Set after Breaking Dawn:

"I still don't know if I want to do this Edward", I grumbled, glaring irritably at Edward, who lounged elegantly on one of the scratchy red chairs in the X Factor contestants waiting room. I creased my brow, trying to remember how he had lured me here. Oh yes...It was this or go on a major shopping spree with Alice...I shuddered violently; scary thoughts. Sometimes Edward played dirty. No, I corrected myself immediately. He _always_ played dirty...If a beautiful, ice-pale vampire with scorching golden eyes can play dirty...I sighed happily, my new, and incredibly quick vampire brain remembering various interesting scenarios between me and Edward...while at the same time trying to figure out ways to get out of singing soppy love duets from Moulin Rouge with Edward, in front of a panel of judges, on live tv. I sighed regretfully. Even as a newborn vampire I couldn't win against him.

I eyed Edward darkly, then sensing a change in the air pressure surrounding us, I turned my head and glared at the pretty, young blonde woman tripping daintily towards us on high heels, who's job it was to call the contestants into the judging room. Suddenly she stopped. I rolled my eyes, _here we go, _I thought dryly.

She stared at Edward lustfully, mouth slightly open, her job forgotten, her arms hanging uselessly by her side. Edward slid his arm around my waist, smirking slightly at the womans thoughts. I scowled at the woman. Not that she would be competition or anything, but Edward was _mine. _I hissed under my breath so that only Edward could hear. His expression changed slightly, and he looked down at me worriedly, probably thinking I was thirsty. "Don't lose control Bella", he muttered, inaudible to anyone without vampiric hearing. I pushed the mental barrier away from my thoughts, so that he could hear my precise views. His expression softened into a crooked grin, and he winked swiftly at me. "Now you know how I feel whenever I catch a man gawking at you" he breathed, squeezing me closer. "Uh huh", I mumbled, "but she's just annoying".

I gave the woman a baleful stare. She flushed and looked down. "Uh, its your t-turn to ... um s-sing" she stuttered, turning a fiery red as she processed our super hot appearance. She turned around and stumbled off, probably to the ladies room to have a nice juicy gossip about us. I snorted. Humans.

Edward took my hand, and we walked, or rather glided towards the judging room. People's mouths dropped as we passed them, and a wave of silence followed us. We reached the door, and pushed it open, then continued down a narrow corridor, at the end of which was the door to the judges.

We stopped before we entered. Edward smiled crookedly at me, then pushed that door open too. We walked silently into the room.

All four judges were looking down, examining various uninteresting looking papers on their desk. I ticked the judges off mentally in my head. Louis Walsh, Dannii Minogue, Cheryl Cole and Simon Cowell.

Edward pulled me towards the centre of the floor, on which was a large red X, right in front of the judges. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I swallowed tightly, suddenly thirsty.

Simon looked up. He paused, then stared at us in stunned disbelief...or more specifically at me. You'd swear he had never seen a vampire before. Okay he probably hadn't but still...

I smiled widely, revealing my slightly pointed, pearly white teeth.


	2. A piece of cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does and she's a genius!!!**

Edward suppressed a grin, then he faced the judges. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen", he said, his tone flowing and confident. He pulled me a bit closer to him possessively. "And this is my wife, Bella". He placed a slight emphasis on the word "my". I resisted rolling my eyes, and suddenly remembering to act human, I quickly flicked a stray lock of hair behind my ear and blinked. By now all of the judges were staring at us in stages of varying gormlessness. Feeling suddenly rather mischievous, I fluttered my eyelashes at Simon and Louis. The result was a sudden intake of breath from both of them. I smirked inwardly, then froze as I noticed Cheryl and Dannii staring at Edward.

Instinctively, a low growl rose in my throat, and I glared viciously at the two of them. Edward wore a similar expression, but his was directed at Simon and Louis. The judges jumped, shaking themselves out of their daydreams.

Simon cleared his throat, blinking rather rapidly, "Er", he said weakly, "How old a-are you two?". "18", we said in unison. I looked at Edward in surprise. He winked back. "And y-your married?", squeaked Cheryl, gripping her glass of water tightly, with her eyes fixed on Edward. "Yes", I said rather forcefully, gripping Edward's hand tightly. He squeezed my hand back, narrowing his eyes at Simon, who's face wore a rather blank expression. Hmm, he must be thinking some inappropriate thoughts. Poor man. He was lucky Edward was a "vegetarian".

"Okay then, you can start singing", Louis mumbled, looking at the table, his ears reddening. I took a deep breath in preparation for the song, then cringed immediately. The delicious scent of blood filled my nostrils, causing my pupils to dilate and my muscles to clench in anticipation of the kill. I started forward, only to be pulled backward by the firm pressure of Edward's hand. My throat was searing with the burning heat of my thirst. I swallowed, then with a tremendous effort, pulled my mind away from the thought of blood. "Right", I said softly, my voice sounding like the gentle tinkling of wind chimes. "Let's go, Edward".

Edward turned and stared into my eyes. Gold meeting gold. Tangible sparks of electricity seemed to flicker between us. We opened our mouths and began to sing.

Edward:

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I have never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day._

In my eyes, nothing else seemed more beautiful or important in the entire universe, as Edward singing that song to me.

Bella:

_Suddenly the world seems  
such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with  
such a perfect grace_

Edward and Bella:

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

Bella:_  
It all revolves around you  
_

If only Edward knew how true those words were.

Edward and Bella:_  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll  
be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_

_  
But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems  
such a perfect place_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day.

Forever and ever and ever.

The outside world seemed to have vanished, leaving nothing behind but Edward and I wrapped in our shimmering bubble of deep, trembling love. This feeling was something no mortal would be able to comprehend, or even begin to imagine.

Our moment vanished, as someone gave a strangled, inarticulate choke. I jumped. So did Edward. In unison we turned to face the judges, waiting for their verdict.

They slouched at their table, shivering and ashen faced, looking as if somebody had just suddenly exploded into a million tiny bits in front of them. Dang,I thought chastised. Were we really that bad? Well I probably was...but Edward? No way. I chewed my lip impatiently. Hurry up already!

Simon Cowell cleared his throat half heartedly, and made a valiant effort to sound assertive and confident. "Well, that was...certainly something", he managed to choke out, running a sweaty hand through his flat, vertical and perfectly sculpted hair-do. I wondered idly how many hours it took blowing with a hairdryer to make his hair stand up on end that perfectly. Meh. I gave a mental shrug and concentrated on the present.

The other judges nodded vigorously, their fake-tanned heads bobbing up and down in agreement. "It was like nothing I've ever heard in my entire life", whispered Cheryl to Simon, not thinking that we could hear them. I creased my forehead. That was in a good way, right? I pursed my lips, and examined Edward's profile in my peripheral vision. A small smile was dancing about his lips. Oh well then, that had to be good.

Louis leaned forward, his hand cupped around his chin. "Its a yes from me", he murmured dreamily, gazing at me. Edward's mouth tightened, and his posture stiffened slightly. "And from me", squeaked Cheryl and Dannii in unison, their eyes fastened hungrily upon Edward.

Simon straightened up, and threw his arm across the back of Cheryl's chair. He narrowed his eyes, and pointed his finger at us. "I think you two are extremely special", he said eventually, then he moistened his lips. "Thats four yesses then", he said seriously, watching for our reaction.

Edward turned around so quickly that I barely saw him, and before I could gather my senses, his lips were pressed against mine, gently caressing, his sweet breath fragrant in my nostrils. I responded in kind, then remembering our company, I reluctantly pulled away. Edward chuckled, and slipped one arm around my waist, keeping me close against his body.

The judges were still watching us, mouths slightly open as if hoping to pick up some tips. Edward and I flashed brilliant vampiric smiles at them, and thanked them politely. We then walked at an almost unbearably slow human pace out of the judging room. Both Dermot and Holly Willoughby were waiting for us outside. Apparently news of us had travelled. "How did you get on?", they both asked excitedly. Edward replied, "Oh, four yesses", he said airily, waving a hand. Then he squeezed me closer to him. "Though it was mostly due to Bella here", he said smiling crookedly at me, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

We walked on through the crowds of auditionees, who sat anxiously awaiting their turn. "Your soo going to pay for this Edward", I mumbled darkly. Edward's gorgeous golden eyes blistered scorchingly at me. "Good" he breathed, leaning forward so that his breath tickled my ear. "You know how much I love your paybacks". I bit my lip to resist smiling, and elbowed him gently into his ribs. By this time, we were out on the busy streets, strolling slowly through the smelly human multitudes. Edward caught my elbow swiftly, and spun me around to face him. "How about", he whispered softly, his sweet breath blowing gently into my face, "We go to a restaurant to celebrate?".

I was confused, "Um, Edward? We don't eat". I amended myself quickly. "Well...At least not in that sense...". Edward chuckled softly, and tugged me along beside him. "I was thinking that we pay a visit to a particular waitress in a certain restaurant, love.". I was confused. A waitress? What did that have to do with anything. Unless we were done with our vegetarian thing. Then it clicked, and a surge of dull human memories flew into my mind. Back when I had first moved to Forks, when I went for a girls night out with Jessica and Angela. Edward had rescued me from a group of men who were stalking me through the streets, and had taken me to a nearby restaurant. There, an annoying waitress had tried to flirt with Edward...ugh. I turned back to Edward. "Okay", I said brightly. "Lead the way".

Edward grinned briefly at me, then led me into the same restaurant that I remembered. He pulled me towards our old table, and sat across from me like last time. It was like flying back into the past.

"So", Edward smirked, and flipped the menu across to me. "Same as last time?". I gave him a sarcastic look, then rolled my eyes as I heard the waitress approaching. Unbelievably, it was the same one, wearing too much make up, and her hair, hair-sprayed into elaborate, crusty curls. She was staring at Edward with her mouth hanging wide open. A rodent could have used for a swing. I coughed slightly. She half jumped and her eyes flicked towards me. I smiled brilliantly. "Hello", I said pleasantly. "I believe you served us last time we were here". She blinked slowly, taking in my flawless vampiric appearance. "Uh, yeah", she mumbled, turning scarlet, and looked at her hands embarrassedly. "D-do you want to order?", she muttered, peeking at Edward from the corner of her eye hopefully. "Got any blood?", I murmured sarcastically. Edward fought back a smirk. "Actually", said Edward smiling politely. "I think my _partner _and I will try another restaurant". He winked evilly at me, then slipping off of his chair to stand behind me, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek softly, in full view of the waitress. The waitress flushed even more, and threw me a filthy, resentful glare, before she turned around and stumbled her way back to the kitchen.

I sniggered.

Outside the restaurant, Edward folded me into his arms, and looked me in the eye. "Home?", he asked inquiringly. I nodded eagerly. Edward took my hand gently, and we started back to our beautiful home. To Renesmee, and the rest of our family. It had been an eventful day.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and stuff! Please be kind, this is my first fic and I'm trying my best! I'm mixing my fav tv show with my fav book, just a random story that came into my head is all :). I thought it would be cool for the tough x factor judges to have a shock when Edward and Bella sing amazingly! Cos all vampires sound cool when they talk so why not sing? **


End file.
